Where did you get this dress?
by rosehill
Summary: Oneshot. Meï and Tia have a little talk. Set in season 1.


Synopsis: Oneshot. Meï and Tia have a little talk. Set in season 1.

Disclaimer: the animated show "Galactik Football" doesn't belong to me. I'm not making any money with this fic so please, don't sue me.

_Where did you get this__ dress?_

**The girls' bedroom on Genesis Stadium**

Tia was staring at the screen of her computer. So Rocket's mother was still around, she didn't know where exactly and nobody knew about it. That was _very_ surprising news. What was she going to do? "Thanks", she said finally.

"Tia?" her mother said on the screen. "You have a pretty dress on you. Where did you get it?"

The girl realised she was still wearing the pink dress. "Oh! It's Meï's. I have to give it back to her. Good evening!" And she turned off the computer. Then she heard a voice just behind her.

"I really don't mind if you keep it a little longer, you know. I think Rocket would like to have another look at it."

The blond girl turned around and found herself in front of Meï, who was smiling, obviously amused. She jumped. "Meï! I know I should have asked you for permission, but…"

"Don't be silly!" the brunette laughed while sitting on the bed. "I told you that you can borrow anything from my wardrobe! Looks great on you, by the way. Did it work?"

Tia nodded thoughtfully while sitting next to Meï. She had always discredited girls who wore fancy dresses as shallow but now she felt quite different. For the last half-an-hour, Rocket had been unable to take his eyes off her and it had felt _good_. What did it mean? Was she becoming shallow, too?

"Boys are silly", she finally said. "You just change something in your outfit and they think you're a different person."

The brunette laughed. "Beauty can be a dangerous weapon, it's my mother who told me that."

The blonde frowned. "A weapon? Is it a war?"

"Well… could be." And suddenly, Meï thought her mother wanted her to act as a warrior, indeed. Not only during the matches, _all the time_. So she had endangered the friendship between D'Jok and Micro-Ice and made nearly everyone dislike her, but her attempts at being a _femme fatale_ hadn't brought anything to anybody. And suddenly she realised why she had disliked Tia at first. Not only had she been able the first to master the Breath and brought all the attention to her, she had also probably found true love before her without even using the "dangerous weapon".

"Yes", Meï said slowly. "My mother thinks it's a war. Do you often disagree with your mom, Tia?"

"I wish. I hardly ever see my parents, you know. Sometimes I wish they could remember that I exist."

"Lucky girl. I wish mine could _forget_ that I exist!"

They both burst into laughter and realised once again that they had no reason for disliking each other, after all. After one moment, Meï got up and started looking for her nightshirt. "You know what?" she asked happily. "Tomorrow, we'll go shopping, just the two of us!"

Tia nodded again. She had never been shopping with a friend and didn't know what to say. Actually, the only person she had interacted with as a child was her nanny, and she still felt a bit uneasy with the other Snow Kids, Rocket being the exception. "Thank you, but I don't know anything about fashion or clothes…"

"Then I'll teach you! You'll see, we'll have a lot of fun!

Ooo0ooo0oo

**The day after, in a clothes shop**

"So, this is forest green, and this is emerald green", Tia said hesitantly.

The taller girl nodded approvingly. "Yes. And you should never mix _this_ kind of green with brighter colours like orange, you see?"

The smaller girl didn't understand the half of what her new friend was saying but she didn't really mind. For about one hour, Meï had been explaining her why some colours looked good on some skin types and horrible on other skin types, why the same clothes could be becoming on some body types and ugly on other body types, and why it was a pity that shoes were so expensive nowadays. Been far from the boys and talking about something that was not football for a change felt good. After one moment, Tia had the feeling they were watched. "Let's move", she whispered. "Autograph alert."

They moved to another shop, followed by a couple of teenage girls who seemed to be listening to Meï intently. The brunette didn't notice them and started explaining her friend how to choose a skirt. After a few minutes, one of the girls came closer and patted Meï's arm hesitantly.

"Excuse me… could you please explain the stuff about pencil skirts again?"

Then Tia realised there were about ten people listening to Meï, and some were even taking notes on scraps of papers! She nearly burst into laughter, took her camera in her pocket and started filming the scene. When Meï had finished her explanations, a woman in her early twenties came closer.

"You were saying that bad shoes are a no-no. What do you mean by bad shoes?"

Meï started making a speech about shoes while more and more people were listening. When she had finished, she had a look at her watch and frowned. "The training session will begin soon. Come, Tia… why are you filming me?"

"I wanted to keep a souvenir" the blond girl whispered, grinning wildly, while the other clients went back about their business, some thanking a puzzled Meï for the advice.

_The end!_


End file.
